


A Beautiful Accident

by Trafficlight_scrunchies



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heather and Veronica are in love, I don't know, JD doesn't exist, Teen Pregnancy, Veronica has male genitals, if you don't feel comfortable with that i don't recommend reading this, light homophobia, like a lot of fluff, probably a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafficlight_scrunchies/pseuds/Trafficlight_scrunchies
Summary: Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer have been dating for months, and everything was going great until something change their lives forever





	1. Chapter 1

Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer have been dating for almost 6 months now, and they were experts at keeping it a secret. It all started when they met in the bathroom first day of senior year, to be honest Heather has always had a crush on Veronica, but she would never admit that to the older girl. And Veronica had always been in love with Heather, and of course Heather knew that. It was pretty safe to say that they were deeply in love, and the only other two people that knew this information were the other two Heathers. They were very supportive from the beginning, even Duke, it was no surprise for the girls when they were told the news, being close friends with the both of them, you could totally tell that they were head over heels in love with each other, plus they knew about Heather's crush on the other girl.

Before they even started dating Veronica revealed a secret to the girls. Veronica was born with a male genital, but always identified as a girl, her parents were very supportive of her choice, and always raised her as their little girl, they even helped her from a young age to take hormones to prevent any other male traits to show. It worked wonders on her, nobody could tell that she was different from the rest, although she never got rid of her penis. That was the secret Veronica revealed to the Heathers once she felt she could really trust them. The girls didn't care at all, they loved Veronica, with or without a male genital. Veronica was relieved to say the least. This information didn't stop Heather from having a massive crush on the girl, and eventually date her. It didn't affect their relationship at all.

* * *

It was a new day in Westerberg high school, the Heathers and Veronica were making their way down the halls, people were staring at them but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

The girls parted ways to go to their respective classes, lucky for Veronica, her first class of the day was with Heather Chandler, so she knew if the class got boring, she could just stare at Heather until it was over.

“Earth to Veronica”

Heather was waving her hand in front of Veronica trying to get the older girl’s attention

“Uh sorry, I was just thinking”

Heather raised an eyebrow

“Yeah? What about?”

Veronica leaned closer to Heather to whisper into Heather's ear

“You”

Heather blushed, and Veronica just smiled

They were about to arrive to their science class when Heather felt like something wasn’t okay. She abruptly stopped, feeling like the world was spinning around her. Veronica noticed that Heather stopped and quickly went back to see what was wrong.

“Heather, are you okay?”

Heather couldn’t reply, she felt like she was about to collapse

Seeing Heather's pale face Veronica quickly started to panic, not knowing what to do.

“Heather talk to me”

Again, Veronica got no reply. The only think she could think of doing was slowly taking Heather to the bathroom and thank god it was right next to them. When they entered Veronica made sure to look if someone else was there, and when she realized that they were completely alone, she locked the bathroom door. When she turned around to see Heather, she caught her just in time when she saw Heather's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Veronica with a passed out Heather on her arms was starting to panic even more.

“Heather? Babe wake up please”

Getting no response, Veronica slowly got up, holding Heather tightly in her arms. She opened the faucet and got some water on her hands. She splashed the water on Heather's face hoping it would wake her up. She went back to sit on the bathroom floor with Heather in her arms. After the second splash of water, Heather slowly started to open her eyes.

“Ronnie?” Heather's voice was weak

“Shh baby you are okay”

“What happened? Why are we on the bathroom floor?” Heather slowly sat up

“Well, we were walking to class when you suddenly stopped, and when I went back to see why you stopped I saw that you looked really pale, like, more than normal, and I tried to ask you what was wrong but I got no reply, so I took you to the bathroom so we could have more privacy, and that’s when you passed out, but I caught you just in time, so you didn't hit your head or anything” Veronica was rambling out of pure panic, it was Heather who calmed her down

“Ronnie it's okay, I'm okay now”

“I know, I know, I just got so scared”

“I know baby”

They stayed on the bathroom floor for a while, just holding each other.

“Veronica if you don’t mind can we do the exception of skipping school today, and I know you don’t like to do it, and even I don’t like it when you do it, but I really don’t feel like being here”

“No problem, I'm just going to write us a note to excuse ourselves”

Veronica pulled some absent notes she had on her backpack for emergencies like this, while Heather was still trying to steady herself.

Once the notes were done, they went to the parking lot to find Heather's car, which Veronica insisted on driving because she was scared that Heather could pass out while she was driving, Heather couldn’t really say no, she was still feeling a little weird, and she didn't want to risk their lives.

* * *

 

They got to Heather's place safe and sound, and parked the car on the driveway, realizing it was the only car there, which meant Heather's parents weren’t home, no surprise there.

When they got into the house Heather immediately made her way to the stairs to get to her bedroom, so she could lay down, but Veronica stopped her before she even got to the first step.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Mmm going to my bedroom?”

“Nah uh, I'm not letting you walk upstairs” sometimes Veronica was even more stubborn than Heather, and that was saying a lot.

“Veronica I feel fine, I can walk by myself”

“I don’t care, I'm still not letting you”

Veronica proceeded to pick Heather up bridal style, Heather yelped in surprise.

It never ceased to amaze Heather how strong Veronica was. Normally Heather would have protested a little, but she was too tired for that, and frankly, she loves it when Veronica picks her up.

Once they reached Heather's bedroom, Heather took her clothe off, so she could change into something more comfortable, throwing a pair of sweatpants in Veronica’s direction so she could do the same.

“Babe are you sure you are feeling better?”

Veronica was the type of people who worries a lot, not for herself, but for the people she loves the most, like Heather.

“Yes Ronnie, stop being such a pillowcase, I'm fine, really”

“I still think we should go to the hospital and check if everything is actually okay”

“Veronica, sweetie, I love you, but you have to let this go, I probably passed out because I didn't get time to eat breakfast in the morning”

“Okay fine, but if this happens again, I'm taking you to see a doctor”

“It's a deal. Now move over because i want to cuddle"

Then they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather didn't have the best morning.  
> Also more background on their relationship and feelings

2 weeks had passed since Heather passed out in the bathroom, and the girls already forgot about it. Well just Heather, Veronica was still worried, not believing the breakfast story. But she didn't bring up the subject again, knowing it would just bother Heather, and that’s the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

 

It was a typical day, Heather was waking up next to Veronica, ready for some cuddles before school, until she felt like she was about to throw up right there, so she ran to the bathroom and got there just in time to start puking her guts out, Veronica was quick to follow behind her and grabbed her hair with the blue scrunchie that was on her wrist.

Once Heather stopped emptying her stomach, she sat down next to the toilet looking pale as a ghost. Veronica sat next to her and started rubbing her back.

After what felt like a whole hour on the bathroom floor, Veronica picked Heather up, and carried her to the bed, where she laid Heather gently.

“Are you feeling better babe?”

“Yeah, just a little bit”

Heather was still very pale, and Veronica couldn’t help but overthink all the worst-case scenarios, but she had to keep those thoughts in to take care of Heather. The last thing the girl needed was Veronica panicking.

“Do you know what's wrong?”

Heather couldn’t really think, she was still very nauseous.

“Probably something I ate”

“Maybe we shouldn’t go to school today. We can stay home, and I can take care of you”

The idea of taking Heather to a doctor crossed Veronica’s mind again.

“Even though I love the idea, I know you want to get into a good college and you can't do that if you skip school, I'm going to be fine, I’m just going to go back to sleep”

“Okay fine, but if you need me, just call me and I'll be here in a second”

Veronica was always available when it came to Heather, she would do anything for the younger girl.

“Okay. Now go shower, you smell from last night”

“Well I couldn’t go clean myself since you decided to immediately fall asleep on top of me”

“I don’t regret it, but now go shower before you make me throw up again”

* * *

Sure, Heather had sucked dick before, not like she liked it, Heather knew since day 1 that she was not into guys, and when she saw Veronica for the first time when they were in 6th grade, she knew she was the only girl she ever wanted to be with. Sure, it took them years to actually be together, Heather used to be a total bitch to Veronica, she still is sometimes, but in a different kind of way. Heather never actually had the guts to ask Veronica out, the only reason they got together was thanks to a party and a lot of alcohol. It was Heather who made the first move, she just finished sucking some guys dick and felt like throwing up, and that’s when she found Veronica, she was against a wall talking to some guy Heather assume it was another college dude trying to get laid. She knew it was important for their popularity that Veronica had to sleep with some guys, or at least suck their dicks, but at the same time Heather just wished Veronica would just be with her, and also she really didn't want Veronica to go through the same things Heather had to do all these years. So, after a couple of shots of god knows what, Heather decided to go and talk to the brunette, well, not actually talk, but dragged her to a room locking the door behind them. Saying that Veronica was surprised was an understatement, she was even more shocked when she felt red lips on hers. After getting over all that shock, they talk things over, Heather confessing her feelings to the girl, and happy to know that those feelings were mutual.

It took them 2 weeks to start officially dating, being too scared before that maybe everything was just a really good dream that she would eventually wake up from. But it wasn't a dream, their love was real, and Heather was the happiest she had ever been.

Another thing Veronica found out about Heather apart from the fact that she was in love with her, is that she never actually lost her virginity to any of those guys, despite the things they said about her. Everyone claimed that they got into Heather's pants, and Heather just let it be, it was great for her reputation at school, and she didn't have to go through the actual experience, so it worked perfect for her. But her first time was actually with Veronica, she remembers the pain and then the pleasure, it was also Veronica’s first time. She was thankful that she saved herself for Veronica, it was one of the best things she has ever experienced. Veronica had been scared to show Heather  her whole body, thinking that maybe she wouldn't like. Being supportive was one thing, but that didn't mean Heather wouldn't get grossed out, she was really scared that she would get freaked out and leave her, but she didn't, instead she made Veronica feel beautiful.

The next 6 months they had been enjoying a lot of that action, maybe a little too much, being so comfortable around each other, everything was so easy. They never use a condom, since Heather was on the pill, they didn’t really care about that subject. That way it was more enjoyable for the both of them.

The beginning of the relationship was hard, getting used to being in a relationship was not easy for Heather, mainly because she wasn’t used to being actually happy, but Veronica made sure to reassure her every day that she was not going anywhere. Heather still couldn’t believe that Veronica actually loved her, after crushing on the girl for so many years, she lost hope at some point, after all Heather was a bitch to Veronica, but the older girl saw through that, she saw Heather for who she truly is, underneath all that “solid teflon” Heather actually had a heart, she was caring and sensible, of course she still was a bitch sometimes, but Veronica loved her.

Through the months, their relationship only got stronger, falling deeper in love with each other.

* * *

After Veronica left for school Heather went to lay down on her bed again, she was still feeling like shit, she was trying to think what the hell made her so sick. After thinking for an hour, she gave up and opened her phone to text Veronica, she misses her so much when they are apart.

**“Babe I miss you so much”**

_“Heather, I told you I could have stayed home to take care of you”_

**“I know, but I care about your education more”**

_“You are so sweet babe, I'm going to reward you when I get home okay?”_

**“Okay”** that last text made Heather feel a tingling sensation inside, that was Veronica’s effect on her.

_“I love you babe, but I have to go now before the teacher takes my phone away”_

**“Okay, I love you too and I can't wait until you get home again “**

Heather was about to put her phone away when she got a notification about a test she had next week, so she opened her calendar, when she looked at the date her heart stopped for a whole minute.

“Shit”

Heather was late, like, really late, like, almost 2 months late.

“Shit fuck shit, no no no no”

Heather practically jumped out of bed, regretting it immediately when she felt dizzy and had to go running to the bathroom once again.

After washing her mouth, she decided to take a shower and go to the pharmacy. She was convinced that she has never driven so fast in her entire life. She had to go to a pharmacy out of town because if she got a pregnancy test in Sherwood, Ohio, the whole town would know by the end of the day, and she didn't want to deal with that right now.

When she finally got there, she grabbed five tests just to make sure, plus, she didn't want to come back there anytime soon. After receiving a judgy look from the old lady next to her and the lady that was at the register, Heather was finally back in her car and on her way home.

* * *

Heather was sitting on her bathroom floor, five positive pregnancy tests next to her.

"Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this bad quality writing.  
> Thank you for reading this, all comments are welcomed, but please don't be mean. English is not my first language, so i'm really sorry about the spelling and redaction. 
> 
> Have a great day :)


	3. We'll Figure It out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather was more sensible than normal

“Fuck”  

Heather was screwed, she was only seventeen and now pregnant with her girlfriend’s baby, what is she suppose to tell everyone, it was bad enough that she’s been dating Veronica for 6 months and not telling anyone, but now she is pregnant, and is not like she is going to be able to keep that a secret for long. And also, there’s the fact that she would have to explain how she got pregnant by her girlfriend. Shit, she wasn’t even sure Veronica was going to stay with her, sure they are in love, but they are just teenagers, a baby is a whole other thing, they were not ready for this, maybe Veronica would just leave her, and Heather would have to be a single mom. Just the thought of Veronica leaving her alone with their child made Heather cry.

And what about her parents, they were probably going to disown her, and kick her out of the house. The Chandlers were supposed to be the perfect family, a pregnant teenage daughter was obviously frown upon to say the least. Although, considering all the time her parents spend traveling, maybe they wouldn't even notice. What if they make her put the baby up for adoption? Heather didn't want that, yeah the baby is not the best thing that has ever happen to her, and yeah she was too young to have a baby in the first place, but still, it was a part of Veronica and her, and she loved the baby already, she would do anything to protect her or him.  Mother instincts i guess.

"Fuck, I'm going to be someone's mom"

* * *

Heather spent at least an hour on the bathroom floor just thinking about the situation she was now in, she only took breaks to throw up, she hated being pregnant already. She lost track of time, until she heard her soon to be ex-girlfriend’s voice.

“Babe I'm home”

Veronica had a pretty normal day so far, classes were boring, the Heathers were nice, but it was not the same without her girlfriend. She immediately went upstairs to Heather's bedroom like usual, a routine they had formed over the past 6 months. The only thing Veronica had been thinking all day was how she could make Heather feel better, so before she got to her house, she went to the 7/11 to get some corn nuts. Her plan was to give them to Heather and then make her a bubble bath, so she could relax, and the final touch was cuddling while watching a movie. This was the reward Veronica had been thinking about when she told Heather she was going to give her one.

When she entered the room, she realized that the king-sized bed with silk sheets was empty, Heather was not in there, so she called her name again, this time hearing a weak voice calling her name from the bathroom.

When Heather heard Veronica come in her bedroom, she was quick to hide all the pregnancy tests, she didn't want Veronica to find out because she saw something on the floor, she had to be the one to tell her, but she had no energy to get out of the bathroom floor, so she just decided to call Veronica, so she could join her on the floor.

Veronica entered the bathroom just to find Heather sitting there like this morning.

“Heather are you okay?”

It was clear that she was not okay, but she didn't know what else to say

“No” it barely came out as a whisper, Heather didn't know how to tell Veronica this big news, she was afraid of what could happen.

“What’s wrong? Is your stomach still bothering you?”

Technically yes, but it wasn’t for the reasons Veronica was probably thinking.

“Kind of”

“Oh, how’s that?”

This was it, Heather had to tell Veronica, no matter what the outcome could be, she had the right to know.

“Veronica I need to tell you something”

“Sure babe whassup”

Here goes nothing.

“I'm pregnant”

“What?!”

Heather could see how Veronica went from normal to completely pale in one second, like she had seen a ghost.

“I'm fucking pregnant don’t make me say it again”

Veronica was in shock, how was she supposed to react?

“How? Did you cheat on me?”

“Seriously Veronica, that’s your first question? No, I didn't fucking cheat on you, did you forget that you also have a dick?”

Veronica knew it was a stupid question, she mentally kicked herself

“Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but I don’t know, are you sure?”

Heather reached behind her back to show Veronica the five pregnancy tests with a plus sign on them.

“Yeah I'm fucking sure”

Veronica was holding the pregnancy tests still not believing what was happening.

“Fuck”

“Yeah, fuck”

“How could this even happen?”

“Do you need me to give you a biology lesson?”

Heather was annoyed, and she felt like throwing up again.

“No, I know how it happens, but I don’t understand how it happened to us, weren’t you supposed to be on the pill?”

“Yeah, but I was changing pills, so I had to stop taking the old ones and wait to take the new ones the doctor gave me, and well, basically we had sex without protection many times”

“And why didn't you fucking tell me, I would have used a condom, what were you thinking? I thought you were smarter than this”

Heather flinched at Veronica’s tone, Veronica was close to yelling. It's not like she wanted to, but she was starting to panic.

“Because I was so stressed out with school work, I just needed to release some tension, that I just sort of forgot to tell you”

“How can you just forget something like that Heather?”

Now Veronica was yelling, and Heather was close to crying. She was not used to Veronica speaking to her like that, she has only seen Veronica yell at parties when guys tried to get too close to Heather.

“Don’t fucking yell at me Veronica” Heather's voice was shaky, trying to hold back the tears.

Veronica closed her eyes to concentrate on calming herself down. Heather was scared, Veronica knew she shouldn’t have yelled at her.

“Fuck Heather I'm sorry, I'm just in shock, what are we going to do?”

“You can just leave if you want to, it's my problem anyways”

“Don’t you fucking dare, this is my child too”

Heather started tearing up, fucking hormones

“Hey, I'm sorry, why are you crying?”

“I just didn't expect you to say that, I thought that you were just going to leave me”

Veronica was taken aback by Heather's comment, she would never leave Heather, she was deeply in love with her.

“Why would I do that? I love you more than anything in this world”

Now Heather was bawling her eyes. Veronica sat down with her on the floor holding her in her arms, trying to calm the younger girl

“We are going to figure this out together okay?”

“Okay” Heather rested her head on Veronica’s shoulder, hearing her heartbeats made her feel calmer. Everything was so scary, but at least she was not alone in this, she had Veronica, and that’s all she could ask for in that moment.

“But now that you are pregnant with my child, I want to be there for you 24/7, so I think we need to make our relationship public, I don’t want anyone thinking that this is someone else’s child”

“Aren’t you scared of people finding out about us, or about you”

“I don’t give a crap about anyone anymore. All I care about is you, and our child”

Heather kept sobbing on Veronica’s shoulder

“I love you Ronnie”

“I love you too Heather. Now, I brought you some corn nuts, and I was planning on making you a bath, but probably it would be best if we just skip to the ‘cuddles and movie’ part, sounds good?”

“Sounds wonderful, thank you”

Veronica lifted Heather off the floor, carrying her to the bed, Heather was thankful, she didn't have the strength to walk, or even move at all.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, and leaving their problems behind, they could figure out what to do tomorrow, for now they just wanted to relax and live in their own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another crappy chapter :)


	4. Heartbeat Part 1

As the weeks passed by the morning sickness only got worse, every time before school Veronica woke up to the sound of Heather in the bathroom, and every time Veronica made sure to be there for her and rubbed her back to try making her feel a little bit better, Heather really appreciate the gesture but she had to admit that sometimes it annoyed her, it wasn’t Veronica’s fault, but Heather was more irritable than normal.

School was even worse, she couldn’t go to the bathroom every time she felt like she was about to throw up, she excused herself every 30 minutes to empty her stomach, but at one point she thought that it might get suspicious if she kept going to bathroom so much. She was uncomfortable most of the time, it was a literal hell for her, and it didn’t help her mood seeing how normal Veronica’s life was, nothing changed for her, she could eat her breakfast and not have to see it again 1 hour later. But Heather knew it wasn’t her fault, and Veronica hadn’t been nothing but supportive through these past few weeks, especially when the morning sickness got so bad that Heather couldn’t even get out of bed, so Veronica wrote her some absents notes so she could stay home, and even though Veronica always wanted to stay home with Heather, she never let the older girl stay, she still thought that Veronica’s education was very important, even more now that they were going to take care of a child, not even knowing if their respective parents were going to support them.

They hadn’t told their parents yet, they decided that it was the best choice for now, they still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that they were going to have a baby, they didn't need their parents yelling at them, they hadn’t even told the other two Heathers, even though they were sure that their friends were going to be happy about the news, anyways they still had time, since Heather wasn’t showing just yet.

* * *

 Heather was about to enter her 3rd month of pregnancy, which meant they were already late on going to the doctor. Veronica being her overprotective self, she made sure to make an appointment as soon as possible, and after all their school work, and the few dates that were available, they were finally going this Saturday morning and they couldn’t be more anxious about it, specially Heather

The day finally arrived, it was Saturday morning, 7am to be more specific and Heather and Veronica were already in the car on their way to their first doctor’s appointment. The reason they were up so early was because they had to drive out of town to got to the doctor, they couldn’t risk running into someone, and considering it was a small town, the possibilities were big.

Veronica was really excited about this, getting to see their baby for the first time, she couldn’t wait to finally hold her/him in her arms. In the other hand Heather was scared shitless, for a million different reasons, she was scared that something could be wrong with the baby, she was scared that maybe she hasn’t been taking care of herself like she is supposed to, and so on. Glancing to the side Veronica could see that Heather was overthinking too much so she grabbed her hand while she drove with the other one, she squeezed Heather's hand lightly trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

The car ride was pretty silence, both of them lost in their thoughts, they drove all the way to Columbus, they really didn't want to risk it, plus, Veronica was actually born there and lived there for 6 years of her life, and in those years she had the same doctor, actually even after moving to Sherwood her mother would still drive there to see Dr. Robbins, they stopped going when Veronica turned 16, she was always sweet to her, and she used to listen to Veronica go on about her problems, she helped her understand a lot of things, and feel better about herself. Veronica knew she could trust her, so when Veronica called her to make an appointment it was no surprised that the older woman was more than happy to see her again.

* * *

 Veronica was starting to recognized the street, which meant that they were close to their destination. Veronica had so many memories about living in her hometown, maybe is Heather isn't too tired after the appointment, she could show her around, take her to all the places she grew up in.

Veronica finally recognized the building that she visited so many times when she was younger. She parked the car next to the entrance, being there so early also meant that they had the whole parking lot to themselves. Before going through the doors of the consult Heather broke the silence.

“Are you sure we can trust her? She knows your parents, maybe she will call them, and If she does that we are scr-“

Veronica interrupted Heather before she had the chance to finish

“Hey babe look at me, it will be fine, she won't tell on us, I completely trust her, I’ve been telling her all my secrets since I was a baby and she has kept every single one of them, I don’t think this will be any different”

Heather sighed, she didn't know if she could trust the doctor, but she absolutely trusted Veronica

Once they entered the office, it wasn’t long before they called their names

“Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler” a nurse showed them where to go

They immediately stood up and following the instructions, made their way to the office. The moment they stepped inside, Veronica was received with a tight hug

“Veronica is so good to see you honey, look at how big you are, the last time I saw you, you were way shorter, and you were still using braces”

Veronica blushed and stopped the rambling of the woman before she could embarrass her in front of Heather

“Doctor Robbins is so good to see you too. This is my girlfriend Heather”

She introduced Heather with a proud tone in her voice. The doctor went for a hug, being so unexpected Heather tensed at first but then relaxed, the woman seemed really nice

“So what bring you two lovely ladies here? And so early”

Heather dropped her eyes to the floor, rubbing her belly without even noticing. But Robbins noticed and already suspected what they were about to tell her

“Well, mm you see, mm Heather is pregnant”

“Veronica Sawyer, how many sex talks did I give to you? How many times I taught you about using protection??”

Veronica was as red as a tomato, completely embarrassed by the situation

“I know, I know, it was an accident, I’m sorry”

Veronica couldn’t bring herself to look at the doctor’s eyes

“You don’t need to apologize I’m just kind of in shock that’s all. All the stupidity aside, I’m happy for you guys, a baby is always a good thing to have in your life, although this might not be the best time to have one, it’s still a blessing”

“Thanks”

“So” now the doctor’s eyes were looking at Heather, who was still sitting there in silenced

“Tell me all the details, how have you been feeling, what has happened during the time that you have been pregnant, anything out of the normal? how far along do you think you are, when was your last period, and all that”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m 2 months along, the first symptom happened when we were at school, I passed out but Veronica catched me before I could hit my head on the bathroom floor, then like two weeks after that I started throwing up and then I looked at my calendar and realized I was really late, the last time I got my period was like 9-10 weeks ago, so I took a pregnancy test, which was positive, then I’ve been experiencing a lot of morning sickness, sometimes it gets so bad that I can't even get out of bed, and that’s pretty much it”

“Mmm okay, the morning sickness is very common, even more during the first trimester, but I can give you some pills that will reduce them, they are just anti-nausea pills and it’s totally safe for the baby so don’t worry about that. Are you taking any other kind of pills?”

“Not really, I used to take … THE pills but I stopped when I found out I was pregnant”

“Good, that was a good call. Now I want you to start taking this prenatal pill every day until the baby is born”

She handed them a paper with all the pills names so they wouldn’t forget, although it was near to impossible that they forget any of the information, Veronica and Heather were paying attention at every single word the doctor said, and taking mental notes about everything.

“Okay now the exciting part, let’s go see the baby shall we” Veronica was practically bouncing with excitement, Heather couldn’t say the same. Her heart started beating fast in her chest, she started fidgeting with her hands, usually it was Veronica the one with all the anxiety, so she knew exactly what to say and do. She grabbed Heather's hand

“Hey it’s going to be okay, we are going to see our baby for the first time”

“I know, but I’m scared, what if I fucked it up, what if they are not healthy”

“Heather relax, you have been really careful, I'm sure our baby is fine”

Heather took a deep breath, it was hard to leave all the insecurities behind

“I really hope so”

"Okay now let's go meet Veronica jr"

And for the first time since they woke up Heather laughed

"Over my dead body we are going to name our child that"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, my beautiful computer decided to erased everything so i had to start all over again.  
> i know it's not really good, but anyways hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)
> 
> I know this might be a little weird, but i don't know why i couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> that's all, hope you enjoy


End file.
